Marriage made in Heaven
by Ripper101
Summary: Dear Lord! How Christmas brings out all those nasty little secrets you wish the children never had to hear about...
1. Two Days To Christmas

"Giles, I'm bored," Buffy yawned, "Amuse me!"  
  
Giles looked up from the translation he was reading to glare at her. "I'm working, Buffy. Amuse yourself! Or you could go home if you wanted; I don't need you right now."  
  
"Yeah, and then you'll grumble at me," Buffy reminded him, "Like the last time! No, I'll stay until you're finished. But could we at least take a break?"  
  
He looked at her in exasperation and then reluctantly put the notepad down to the side. He took off his glasses to rub his eyes and looked at her. "And what would you like to do now?"  
  
Buffy seriously considered giving him some nice, crude answer just to see him blush. He hadn't blushed and stuttered at her for ages and she sort of missed that. Considering he was now her boss! But Giles was giving her that 'Head of the Watcher's Council' look he reserved for people who he had no intention of obliging. "I don't know. Maybe we can have a chat."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong that you want to tell me about?"  
  
"Why does something have to be wrong for me to want to talk to you?" she snapped.  
  
"Well, you spend most of your time with me as it is, helping me with Council work," he reminded her, "There's really not much we do that the other doesn't know about." Giles saw the look on her face. "And whatever else you do is not something I necessarily want to hear details of; not when it means you use that expression!"  
  
The Slayer hastily composed a look of innocent sweetness on her face, something Giles was not fooled by in the least. "Oh, don't look so innocent, Buffy. I think I know you well enough by now!"  
  
"Yeah, we have had a pretty good marriage, actually," Buffy said artlessly.  
  
He stared at her in shock and looked as if he was trying to move discreetly away from her. "**M- Marriage**? What the hell?"  
  
"Oh, not like that," she hurriedly added, going pink herself, "It's an expression of speech, Giles; breathe! I don't mean we're married, but we kinda have to stick together if you know what I mean. With the Watcher- Slayer relationship."  
  
He still couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry considering all the statistics of Watcher and Slayer pairs that showed they usually ended up lovers anyway. Which was, in his case, largely incestuous considering he preferred to see her more as a daughter than a woman and he was certainly not going to be thinking along those lines any more!  
  
"Giles!" she yelled. He blinked and brought his eyes back up from her breasts. "Don't do that!"  
  
"S-sorry," he stammered, "It's just- you said- can we get back to work now?"  
  
"No!" she snapped. Buffy glared at her Watcher for a good minute before looking away. "So how come you never married? Haven't you wanted to?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Giles blurted out. Perhaps it was exhaustion that was making Buffy ask him personal questions; he certainly hoped so. Specifically since this was one topic he just didn't want to bring up, considering it was two days to 'That Day'!  
  
"Oh come on, Giles! We know you're not married," Buffy reminded him.  
  
Giles looked keenly at her. "Have I *said* I wasn't married?"  
  
And now that she thought of it, he never had said he wasn't married. But no wife and no kids and certainly no ring! "Well, you don't wear a wedding ring," Buffy pointed out, "We all just assumed! Are you?"  
  
Giles groaned a little; he really didn't want to talk about this with anyone, least of all Buffy. Maybe he was exhausted and not thinking straight too because he decided to tell her the truth. "I am, actually."  
  
Buffy blinked at him, taking in the helplessly honest shrug he gave and the way he was anxiously watching her face. "You're married?" Giles nodded. "To who?"  
  
"The person's name will remain unsaid," the Watcher said instantly, a harsh note in his voice.  
  
"Oh, no," Buffy warned, getting out of her seat and sitting on the edge of his desk in front of him. She shook a determined finger at him, "You are telling me, Mister! You're my Watcher; I'm supposed to know all this!"  
  
"Buffy, I really don't want to talk about it," Giles tried, "And even though I am your Watcher, it really is none of your business."  
  
Gray eyes filled with moisture and God help him, but the pouting lower lip actually trembled. He'd always known he was a sucker for a pout, but this was carrying it too far! "For heaven's sake, don't expect that to work on me."  
  
Buffy meekly got off her perch on his desk and sat quietly back in her chair. She wouldn't look at him but stared soulfully at her hands.  
  
"You are a scheming, conniving little witch, you know that?" he grumbled. "I- it's not that I don't trust you, Buffy, I just don't want to talk about it. There- there are rather bad memories associated with it."  
  
She stayed silent but allowed him a small understanding nod.  
  
"Oh dear Lord," Giles groaned, dropping his head in his hands, "I will never hear the end of this, but oh, all right! I'll tell you! Just- just don't ask me about this ever again, you hear?"  
  
The change in attitude was instantaneous. Buffy sat up straight and smiled happily at him, gray eyes shining. "You *know* you can tell me anything and everything, Giles."  
  
"I'm starting to believe I have no choice in the matter," Giles commented dryly. "All right, let's see. Well, it was a long time ago and it's not a conventional marriage. Well, it's not even an unconventional marriage, but it's a marriage all the same. One that I, well, have not been able to break free of."  
  
Buffy nodded sympathetically, hoping she never had to meet the woman who had put that shamed, hurting look on her Watcher's face. She was very much aware that she'd probably break the woman's nose for it. "Who was she?"  
  
Giles swallowed convulsively and then continued. "It's not a 'she', Buffy."  
  
She waited for him to explain but he stopped and gestured helplessly. "It's a demon?"  
  
"No!" Giles said at once, and then looked thoughtful, "Though it is ironic you should ask me that; very ironic indeed, all things considered. No, it- it was another, um, man."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
The yell was enough to reverberate around the wood paneled room, startling Giles and accompanied by a shocked Buffy jumping to her feet and staring at him like he'd just grown two heads and a tail.  
  
"Well, I told you not to ask," he managed to say waspishly, "And don't shout like that!"  
  
"B- but you- I mean you're not- I mean, are you?" she asked, eyes round as saucers, "You never told me you were gay." Giles shot her an exasperated look. "Oh right! I forgot about Jenny and my mom; and that Olivia person. You're bi?"  
  
He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes, Buffy, I am! Or did you think I was with a man simply because I *wasn't* attracted to him?"  
  
"Well, you were young, right?" she reminded him, waving vaguely around in the air, "It could have been youthful experimentation or something. Like- like Dawn and that girl she was dating."  
  
"Dawn was dating a girl?" Giles asked, looking confused, "I didn't know that."  
  
"Yeah, well, go figure! It didn't even last past the first kiss," Buffy said, "Apparently they kissed, Dawn said it didn't do anything for her and now she's dating some weird guy with a nose ring."  
  
"That girl has no taste," Giles couldn't help remarking, almost ready to bite his tongue out when Buffy got that protective look on her face. "And what made your choice so special?" she snarked.  
  
Giles squirmed in his seat. "Well, I suppose you have a point," he admitted, "Though I will say Ethan was- oh bugger! I never meant to say that!"  
  
This time her reaction was the complete opposite to being told her Watcher occasionally liked men- she dropped back into her seat with her mouth open and nothing to say. Giles mildly waited for her to recover and comment.  
  
"E- Ethan Rayne?" she managed, stumbling over the name in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, Buffy, Ethan Rayne," Giles agreed.  
  
"You and Ethan are- are married?" Buffy gulped.  
  
The Head of the Council shifted uncomfortably in his seat and let out a sound that genuinely sounded like 'meep'. He cleared his throat and tried again. "We- we were, in a way. But as you said, we were young and it didn't exactly last, did it?"  
  
"How in half of the world did you marry Ethan Rayne of all people?" she asked, "I mean, what; did you have a magic wedding or some ceremony in Chaos magic or- or what? I don't think the Church would have married you."  
  
"We're not legally married," Giles shrugged, "And we didn't get a blessing. But we just- got married. We- we deluded ourselves into believing this was what we wanted out of life and we went ahead and did it."  
  
"But **how**?" Buffy insisted.  
  
Giles sighed and opened the first drawer in his desk. After rooting around in it for a while, he found what he was looking for. Buffy was not expecting to see a big wooden box land on the desk, and she definitely didn't expect to see the things it held.  
  
"Handcuffs?" she gasped, "Giles!"  
  
"They were Ethan's Ann- Christmas- gift ten years ago," her Watcher excused, "He seemed to find it amusing when I woke up handcuffed to the bed. I keep them here in case I ever need to use them on someone. There's a- a special watchword that opens them; they don't even respond to a key. B- but the word is hardly something an enemy would use to me, so they're rather handy."  
  
Buffy just shook her head in a daze, sifting through the earrings that cluttered the floor of the box. Giles slapped her hand away and slid his fingers in at the end, withdrawing only a folded paper. When he opened it, Buffy gasped. Inside was a gold wedding ring that glinted dully up at her in the light of the desk lamp.  
  
"That's how," he said simply, "We exchanged vows and we exchanged rings. When I left, I was in such a hurry I forgot to take it off and leave it behind. I have never worn it since I took it off in front of my father."  
  
"Wow," she breathed, "What did he say about it?"  
  
Giles looked a little pale for a minute before speaking as normally as possible. "My father was very good to me. He lost his temper at me only three times, as far as I can remember- once was just after my mother died and he was trying to cope with me and his grief; the second was when I did something stupid and invited a vampire into our house that ended up killing the girl who worked in the kitchen; and the third was when he saw that ring and heard the story behind it. He could understand me running away; he could even feel guilty for it. But he couldn't understand why I had fallen in love with another man. He made me take it off my finger and put it away in front of his eyes. I didn't have a box or anything so I grabbed this paper off his desk in the library and wrapped it up. It's perhaps the most shameful memory I have of coming back."  
  
"Beat out the physical examination too, huh?" Buffy asked sympathetically.  
  
He actually took that literally. "Yes. Having my- sexual activities come to light was not my favorite time. Having them broadcast in an open hearing at the Headquarters was not something I appreciated either. Or the confiscation of my books. Or the public apology. But they pale in comparison to that look on my father's face, yes."  
  
Buffy said nothing but touched the ring gently. Giles nodded at her enquiring glance and she picked up, turning it around in her fingers. Not that anyone knew this, but part of her talents as a Slayer meant she could sense strong emotions from objects or people. And this ring held a lot of strong emotions. She also sensed a recent emotion, something that was strong but wasn't very old.  
  
"You've touched this ring recently, haven't you?" she asked.  
  
Giles looked surprised but nodded. "Yesterday. Why?"  
  
"It feels- sad," she commented softly, "Almost painful."  
  
He looked oddly at her, but didn't ask her how she knew. Giles actually did know more about Buffy than he let on; and this aspect was something he'd seen a lot with her over the years- the way she'd pick things up and hold them just that second too long with a concentrated look on her face as if she was listening for something.  
  
"At least, I guess you must have been sad," she said hurriedly, snapping out of her reverie and giving it back, "Unless you were doing the dance of joy at getting rid of him."  
  
She had only intended to joke but the look of sheer anger that flared up in the green eyes confronting her made her take an involuntary step back. It was gone almost as soon as it came. "Whoa! Hey, it was just a joke! Geez, Giles!"  
  
"I'm sorry," he sighed, "Yes, I was very happy to get rid of Ethan Rayne; yes."  
  
She looked at him with that shrewd look on her face. She knew more about him than she'd let on as well- the advantage of knowing where the spare key to his house in Sunnydale had been hidden. And to know not only that he was lying but to hear the truth before he would admit it was something she could pick up. Not that it required Einstein or Willow's mind magic for that! The signs were almost neon in this case.  
  
"You're still in love with him," she guessed.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Another shout reverberated through the wood paneled room as Giles tried desperately to think of ways to dissuade her from that way of thinking. He wasn't in the mood to have too many people knowing his secrets. And having anyone but himself know them was far too many. He preferred to not let even himself know that particularly secret!  
  
"Are you insane?" he hissed, "I am not in love with him; not, you hear me? N-O-T, not!"  
  
To his ultimate chagrin, Buffy burst out laughing. "Yes, you do! I know it; I know it! Rupert Giles, you're in love with a chaos mage! That's why you insisted on that team of Council representatives getting him out! We all thought you just felt guilty. Xander even thought you were being tactically careful. But you were in love with the man! Don't you dare lie to me, Giles; tell me the truth."  
  
He opened his mouth to say he *wasn't* lying, that he really and truly didn't want anything to do with Ethan Rayne any more. Except it was two in the morning, he was exhausted and since he'd already told his Slayer this much he might as well tell her everything. He sighed and rethought his answer. "All right, yes. I still wonder what it would be like to have gone through with that ridiculous scheme. And I believe I do still have feelings for him, yes. Are you satisfied? May we go back to work now?"  
  
"Just one more question, Giles," she pleaded.  
  
He looked back up from the notepad he had made a frantic grab at. "What now, Buffy?"  
  
"When's your anniversary?" she asked innocently. He looked at her in confusion. "Well, you said you've never really been able to let go, right? And you still have the ring and stuff, so I'm guessing you guys haven't really 'divorced' each other. So when's your anniversary and which one is it?"  
  
He silently got back to his translation. Buffy waited for him to speak but he looked too engrossed in his work. She was just adjusting to the irritating notion of Giles ignoring her question when he spoke without looking up, "Christmas Day. In two days we should be celebrating our twenty- eighth anniversary."  
  
Buffy wisely let the subject drop after that, her mind fixed on a rather far-fetched plan forming in her brain. 


	2. Christmas Day

If there was one Christmas Carol Giles hated, it was "The Twelve Days of Christmas". He'd always hated it; but today of all days he hated it even more. If he heard Xander singing that, he would personally shove him out the door and straight into a pile of snow! Which reminded him; he needed to tell Buffy to keep his 'marriage' a secret.  
  
Whatever had possessed him to tell her about that? And what in the world had possessed him to use Ethan's insistence on calling it a marriage? God, Ethan and the stupidity of his youth! Well, that night in his office telling Buffy all about it had proved he hadn't lost that stupidity. Maybe it wasn't youth but a defective brain cell or something; perhaps he should get a CAT scan. Whatever was wrong, he *really* didn't want to remember that day. Which, of course, meant his mind replayed every last second.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Christmas Morning, 1975  
  
Rupert made sure to wake up early. After all, it wouldn't do to have Ethan find his presents before he could give them to him personally. And Ethan on the hunt for presents was almost unstoppable! Rupert still remembered the night before his birthday.  
  
He got them ready, piling them up on the floor under his side of the bed. It was a small pile as it was, seeing as how both of them were broke. Then he waited for Ethan to wake up. He watched his lover, his stomach in knots as he hoped and prayed that Ethan wouldn't find his little gesture too ridiculous for words. Rupert really wanted it, really believed in it; but Ethan's acceptance was another matter.  
  
"Mmmfff," Ethan managed as he pried his eyelids open.  
  
Rupert smiled down at him, knowing how hard Ethan found it to wake up every morning. The budding Chaos mage was a night person if ever there was one. But Ethan was making an effort. Perhaps he should do something to help? He smiled wickedly and leaned over him, pressing a kiss onto each fluttering eyelid.  
  
Instant wake-up call- Ethan blinked at him and smiled back shyly. "Good morning, dearest," he murmured, "You look chipper."  
  
"Well, you could do with a wash and a shave," Rupert laughed. He let Ethan trace his brows with one long finger before pulling away. "Come on, hurry up and get dressed. We're going out."  
  
Ethan drew back with a frown. "We are? Why?"  
  
"Because that's the only way to wake you up, luv," Rupert taunted, "Remember last Monday, when you refused to leave the bed until I promised to take you to a movie?"  
  
Ethan looked drowsily amused, "Ripper, beloved, that was because I was hoping you would join me in bed! When you said a theatre- well, of course, I could get you to make love to me there, couldn't I? And hearing you try not to scream in a room full of people is a pleasure I hardly ever get!"  
  
Rupert had the grace to blush. "You're an exhibitionist and I've always said so! Now get up, luv, do! We can't start the day until you at least brush your teeth."  
  
"Okay, okay," Ethan grumbled, stumbling up and reaching for something in the way of clothing. He looked around and couldn't find a thing except an extraordinarily hungry look in his lover's green eyes. "You hid my clothes again, didn't you?"  
  
"They were dirty and I put them to wash," Rupert said with an innocent sniff. But both of them knew him well enough by now and Ethan only smiled and stayed exactly as he was.  
  
Rupert double-checked the little box in his pocket while listening to the various sounds the person he was in love with made. And he was in love with this man; he had nothing in him to prove otherwise. And that Ethan cared for him was evident too.  
  
"Are you done yet?" he called impatiently.  
  
"Yes. I'm ready," Ethan smirked, strolling in. He'd managed to find a pair of jeans and put them on, simply because he wanted very much to give Rupert his presents and see what he said. And he had the sneaking suspicious Rupert wasn't exactly un-present-laden either. But first things first: "Merry Christmas, Ripper," he sighed as he slid his arms around the other man and kissed him soundly.  
  
Rupert kissed back hungrily, devouring his mouth in a painful rush of emotions, knowing his plan might end with Ethan kicking him out and so he made the most of what might be a last kiss. Ethan moaned and pressed pliantly against him, molding his body to Rupert's.  
  
The shirt Rupert was wearing was hurriedly tugged off, Ethan needing skin and warmth to remind him that this was really happening. It was all very well to know mentally that his Ripper had claimed him; but he usually needed constant physical assurances. And this was the one way he knew how to get it without being too afraid Rupert would grow tired of him. When the kiss finally broke, Ethan found himself in Ripper's lap, his wrists caught tight in Ripper's hands and Ripper's green eyes staring into his.  
  
"God help me, but that was the best Christmas present ever," Ethan gasped, nuzzling closer.  
  
"It's not over yet," Rupert murmured in his ear, giving him one last kiss and then dumping him back on the bed. Ethan was treated to what he considered the breath-stealing sight of his lover's delectable arse in the air, as Rupert wriggled on the bed to pull the presents out. "Merry Christmas, Ethan."  
  
Ethan ripped the paper off the biggest of the two, yelping at the sight of the book he'd been trying to find for ages and clasping the text on Chaos magic to his chest before instantly flipping through it and talking at top speed.  
  
Rupert really hadn't been keen on Ethan laying his hands on the book, but when they had spent one entire night talking in each other's arms, he'd had to accept that Ethan without Chaos would not be Ethan at all. He hoped the book would guide his lover to a less reckless use of magic that was gray at best, though thankfully not black in most cases.  
  
Then Ethan's eyes fixed on the other present and hands were deftly shredding the paper instantly, eyes wide at the sight of what it contained. "You bought me a- a dress?" he asked dubiously.  
  
Rupert corrected his mistake. "I *stole* you a dress, love. I couldn't possibly have afforded anything like *this*."  
  
Ethan collapsed on the bed, laughing until he cried. Rupert smiled in satisfaction; he'd hoped to get at least one present that made Ethan laugh. It seemed he'd succeeded. In fact, Ethan was laughing so hard Rupert had to grab his ankles as to prevent him rolling off the bed.  
  
"It's beautiful, beloved; thank you," Ethan finally gasped, throwing his arms around Rupert and giving him a kiss. "What do you say we try it out tonight? I know for a fact Deirdre's giving me make-up because I caught her with it three days ago and that girl just cannot lie. So I'll get all dressed up just for you."  
  
Rupert moved closer, pulling him further against himself. "And do I get to take it all off?"  
  
"Only you, beloved," Ethan said huskily, "I'd only ever let you see me like this."  
  
They smiled at each other and then Ethan bounded away to the cupboard. He flung it open and fell to his knees. Rupert at first thought something was wrong until he realized Ethan was prying up the wooden floor. Of course! That was where they stashed the magic books! Ethan must have bought him something and hidden it there.  
  
"I- I wasn't sure what to get you," Ethan's voice floated out, "And I wanted it to be special so I tried." Ethan was clutching something thin in his hands, wrapped up in Christmas paper. A lump caught in Rupert's throat at the hesitant look on Ethan's face, not to mention the flat-out fear in those dark eyes. "Well, at least I tried. But- but don't think that you have to- after all, you've given me so much- I just wanted to- but here! I- I hope you like it."  
  
Rupert put the package aside for the moment and pulled Ethan back into his arms. The mystic looked confused for a moment and then snuggled in closer. "You know that having you here is all the present I want, right?" Rupert asked quietly, stroking his hair, "Without you, Ethan- well, let's say that I would find life very hard. Even *this*," he gestured vaguely around the shabby single-room apartment, "Even *this* is paradise because you're here. Do you know that?"  
  
"So long as you keep reminding me," Ethan agreed. He looked up. "So hurry up and open the damn thing! I want to shag you senseless and I'm restraining myself until after the presents."  
  
Rupert considered it, his eyes transfixed by Ethan's mouth. "Uh, hurrying- yes, that would be the best thing," he gulped, reaching hurriedly for the package and opening it with fingers that were suddenly clumsy.  
  
The thick single sheet of paper was not very big, but the attention and care to detail was so painstaking his hands began to tremble. He was staring at himself and all of a sudden the drawing was showing him exactly what Ethan saw. And what Ethan saw took his breath away!  
  
"You were playing your guitar and sitting on the bed," Ethan said softly, putting his arms behind Rupert from the back, "And this inquisitive ray of sunlight fell over you, bathing you in light and suddenly I had to draw you. I used to draw as a child. Heh, I thought I'd lost the knack but for you- for you I would have re-learnt everything!"  
  
"You spent so much time on this," Rupert whispered, finger tracing lightly over the guitar, "And I never knew."  
  
"Well, now you do," Ethan reminded him, "I want you to see yourself for what you truly are. The way I see you."  
  
Rupert put the drawing down carefully, swallowing the little hysterical sob in his throat as he turned and caught hold of Ethan's hands. He shifted himself until he was on his knees.  
  
"There was a speech I prepared," he started, "But suddenly it's not enough. Ethan, how- how am I supposed to tell you what this means to me?" and he seriously looked at Ethan as if he expected an answer. Ethan looked a little worried as he gave a small shrug. "There are no words, Ethan. And considering I'm supposed to dedicate my life to words and their meanings, I think you can safely feel proud of yourself."  
  
"Ripper, if it makes you uncomfortable, I- I can take it back," Ethan suggested.  
  
Rupert chuckled and shook his head. "No, love, that's not what I meant. I meant to do this the proper way but- but there is no proper way; no sufficient way to show you exactly how much I love you."  
  
He let go of Ethan's left hand long enough to fish the little box out of his pocket and hold it out. "I kept this one for the end because it's the most important to me. Please, open it."  
  
Ethan took the box in his hands and untangled his fingers enough to pry the lid off. What he saw had him speechless and slack-jawed. Rupert stared anxiously at his eyes, "What are you thinking, love; tell me?"  
  
"I'm thinking that I never thought I would ever be as much in love as I am now," Ethan said slowly, looking up, "You stupid prat! Of course, I do!"  
  
The wedding rings were duly taken out from the springy bed of cotton and exchanged. Ethan celebrated the ring on his finger by pulling Rupert down on top of him on the bed and kissing him into a stupor. When that had been accomplished, he undressed him and kept his promise of shagging him senseless after the presents were all opened.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Giles' eyes snapped open, tearing his right hand away from fingering his ring finger.  
  
"I must have been mad that year," he murmured, raking his hand through his hair in frustration, "All your fault, Rupert old boy! You gave him the damn book and then gave him the ring. Everything he has become is because of you; you might as well accept it."  
  
He firmly pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and forgot about his anniversary in the rush of ensuring that his gifts were ready under the tree Buffy had insisted on setting up in his house. But the silence meant all he had were his thoughts and once he distractedly remembered the black dress looked a lot like one he had seen Buffy wearing once, he could no longer stop remembering his 'wedding' night than he could fly.  
  
He was almost ready to kiss even Xander when the doorbell rang and disturbed the storm of memories. He rushed to the door with a grin wider than the one he normally wore and threw it open in relieved enthusiasm. "Buffy, Willow, Xander, Merry Christmas," he sang out.  
  
Then he stopped short with his mouth open. The three were standing on his doorstep looking guilty and not a little apprehensive. The fourth figure had his back to him but the shape and the set of the shoulders and the color of his hair were too familiar to ignore.  
  
"Giles, we've brought you a kinda special Christmas present this year," Buffy said awkwardly.  
  
The fourth figure turned around and walked the three or four steps to stand in his doorway. "Hello, Ripper," Ethan Rayne murmured, smiling nervously at him, "Happy Anniversary, beloved."  
  
Giles blinked and then moved faster than Willow had ever seen him. Ethan was pulled inside by one hand while the other banged the door shut in everyone else's faces. Then Ethan was slammed up against the door with Giles pressing him further into the wood.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ethan gasped, looking fearful.  
  
Giles kissed him then- softly and tenderly- before answering in that grating, passion-filled voice that had always set Ethan's knees shaking, "Unwrapping my Christmas present, love."  
  
And he proceeded to do just that! 


	3. New Year's Eve

"Are you sure about this, beloved?" Ethan asked anxiously, settling his jacket more comfortably.  
  
Giles sighed and leaned in closer, "Ethan, shut up about this being a Council occasion? It's New Year's Eve and, damn it, you're my- my *spouse* and I don't care what anyone else may say or do about it."  
  
"Spouse?" Ethan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Would you prefer me introducing you as my wife?" Giles grinned.  
  
The mystic considered the question with a mock serious expression before replying, "Only if I can wear the dress. I actually still have it, you know, stored in that little flat of mine. And before you can say it: yes, I know it's a rattrap but it serves my purpose! Oh, Ripper, shall I wear the dress? I know just the spell to grow my hair out! And we can have a grand old time laughing at everyone's faces." Dark eyes glittered at the thought.  
  
"I think not," Giles countered hurriedly, "You are my partner for now and maybe by Valentine's Day they'll be ready for 'husband'. I don't really care so long as they know I'm in love with you. I wouldn't ask you to come otherwise."  
  
The mystic sighed and let himself be persuaded, "So long as you don't half kill me for some terrible faux pas when it's all over." He caught the teasing look in Giles' eyes and grinned. "Unless you plan to make the punishment pleasurable?"  
  
"I'm sure I can manage that satisfactorily," Giles agreed, "Though that's more your domain than mine."  
  
"Ripper, old chum, everything about you is my domain, or did you forget that?" Ethan smirked, trailing a featherlight fingertip down his arm, "All of you! Oh, and may I restate for the record that I have played no part in any of your little plans for tonight? I do not want Buffy to smear me over the walls and I rather believe no but you in that room will lift a finger to prevent that happening."  
  
"While I'm flattered that you think I'm any match for Slayer strength, I don't think you need to worry." The Watcher looked positively gleeful as he contemplated his scheme. "Buffy will probably be far too busy baking."  
  
The reception was not somewhere Ethan was comfortable; not that he disliked occasions. He rather liked dressing up, making small talk and then introducing some daring subject with just the right touch of mischief to shock his politely haughty audience. And he had to admit that seeing his lover in a tux was worth it too! But this was, as he had been protesting for so long, a Council affair. And he was hardly ready to forgive the Council for all the wrongs it had done him. The sight of his three champions and new best friends- however expected this blossoming adoption was- was slightly soothing to the irritated itch of unease.  
  
"Mr. Giles," a voice said in front of him and he averted his eyes from Willow's animated little face to a couple in front of him, the gentleman a solid mass of respectability and his wife a mass of languid boredom.  
  
Giles made the conventional greetings for the season before turning to introduce Ethan. The man looked coolly over the Chaos mage and made some politely frigid remark. The woman's eyes widened as she clutched tighter on her husband's arm and said, "You!" with just the right touch of sheer panic to make Giles start.  
  
"Excuse me?" Giles looked every inch the Head of the Council as he looked down at the woman who was shaking at the sight of Ethan. A quick look at Ethan seemed to set yet more suspicions in place because his lover was tense and stiff, wild delight and growing fear warring in his eyes.  
  
"Something wrong?" Xander asked, walking quickly over and touching Ethan's shoulder. The mystic muttered something about needing air and made to flee; except Xander grabbed his arm and began to walk him out. "Yeah, I'll come with you; smoking's more fun in pairs," the younger man babbled loudly.  
  
Giles shot a relieved look after Xander before turning back to stare enquiringly at Haversham and his wife. "What just happened here?" he demanded.  
  
"He- he was Him!" the woman wailed.  
  
"Ah," Giles said inadequately, "Perhaps we should take this somewhere quieter, Haversham. Come with me."  
  
He led them away spitting curses inside his head and it was only half an hour later than he could rejoin his husband outside. Xander had done his best but Ethan was still shaking, arms wrapped around himself and absolute terror in his dark eyes. When Xander saw Giles approaching he nodded and left them alone.  
  
"Ethan, love, are you all right?" Giles asked in concern, touching his arm.  
  
"I'm fine," Ethan sniffed. "You know, I don't think I can do this! Why the hell I let you talk me into this I don't know!" There was silence for a minute as Giles settled himself in to listen. "I suppose she told you that I worked that revenge spell for her," Ethan said suddenly, "It- it seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
"A lot of things seemed good ideas at the time," Giles commented, "That doesn't make them right. But that also doesn't make you a terrible person. It's long past."  
  
"Your Council won't see it that way," Ethan reminded him, "It was a blood spell and black magic in the extreme. And now you, Top Dog in the Council and everything, are *with* me- they won't like it at all. There'll be trouble for you; people will become suspicious and very likely all the old files will be dragged back up. You should just let me walk away from all this."  
  
That, however, was not something Ripper would ever condone on Ethan's lips. Ethan's wrists were grabbed and clamped behind his back, eyes locked into a fierce green glare. "You will not- and I emphasize *not*- ever think that way again! There will be no walking away because of anyone else. If you want to leave me, say so. But this changes nothing for me!"  
  
"My dear, it changes everything," Ethan snarled back, wriggling to break the grip on his pinioned hands, "Don't you see what's in front of you? You've worked too hard to give any of this up, you pillock! You can't throw it away for me."  
  
"I can and will," Giles growled. The Watcher leaned forward and took Ethan's mouth in a searing kiss, savaging the soft skin and forcing his tongue into the other man's mouth. When the kiss broke, Ethan was wild-eyed and panting, slumped obediently against Giles in an effort to keep standing. "Will you come back inside now?" Giles asked gently.  
  
"No," Ethan gasped, "Scandalize everyone- can't do that to you."  
  
"Ethan," Giles said, letting the steel creep into his voice, "I don't care what it takes to iron out the balances later, but for the next hour I want you to play the domination game. I am your Master and you are my slave and you **will** walk back into that room at my side. All right?"  
  
Ethan managed a smirk worthy of his past misdeeds. "I do believe you're misunderstanding the word 'no', mate."  
  
"I do believe you're misunderstanding how deadly serious I am."  
  
Ethan stared and then laughed weakly before shaking his head. "Why does it mean so much to you?"  
  
Giles looked positively satanic when he replied gravely, "No one else is married to someone as pretty as you are. I want to show you off! Make everyone jealous!"  
  
"I don't think they'll quite see it that way, old man," Ethan said affectionately, standing still while Giles pressed soft kisses against the bruises on his wrists.  
  
"Ahem," a voice spoke up behind him. "Is this the way to a party I'm supposed to attend? Hey, Giles, how're you doing? And what is El Creepo doing here?"  
  
"Cordelia," Giles sighed, firmly suppressing a strong desire to hex her, "I'm glad you could make it. And I'll thank you not to insult my- my-"  
  
"Lover, partner, better half, significant other, bed buddy, husband," Cordelia supplied cheerfully, smiling at him.  
  
"Yes, quite," Giles groaned, shaking his head at her, "Though I do prefer husband."  
  
Cordelia laughed and hugged him before holding out her hand to Ethan. "I don't know you so I won't hug you; I don't want to catch some nasty disease, now do I? But hey! It's nice Giles finally stopped pretending he wasn't 'gay as' and got himself someone who won't end up dead or leaving him."  
  
Ethan blinked at her in surprise. He wasn't often surprised by anyone- he tended towards a cynical, world-weary acceptance- but he'd never met Cordelia in full insensitive mode before. "Uh, thanks."  
  
"So, is that whole plan still on, Giles?" Cordelia asked, getting down to business, "Xander hasn't gotten himself blown up or engaged since three days ago, has he?"  
  
"No," Giles assured her. He looked her over with smile. "Is that the same dress he bought you for your Prom?"  
  
Cordelia shrugged with an embarrassed expression. "Kinda sucks to wake up after being in a coma and find that none of your formal dresses fit you except the oldest one you have. It also kinda sucks to know the dress that's still suits you the most is the one your ex-boyfriend bought you. My life, in case you didn't get the message, sucks. I'm not sure this is a good idea, Giles. Where'd you get this kooky notion anyway?"  
  
"Let's say I got an interesting Christmas present from the three of them," Giles sniggered, "And I thought a similar gift each for New Year was in order. Xander needs someone to stop him growing too morose and moody. And I think that you can do with someone who cares for you enough to help you find your own way in life. Whether the two of you can do that for each other is up to you." He looked past Cordelia to take in two more new arrivals.  
  
"And why am I here?" Angel asked nervously, looking at home in a tux but uncomfortable in his skin. "How do you know Buffy will even want to talk to me?"  
  
"She's done baking," Giles informed him with an ironic note in his voice, "She answered Spike to that effect three months ago. I think giving you her final answer will help both of you move on with your lives."  
  
"And the reason I'm here?" Wesley asked, looking more confused by the minute.  
  
"I'm told Angel restored your memories recently," Giles said carefully. Cordelia looked at her shoes and Wesley tightened his jaw but otherwise no one interrupted. "Willow needs someone who she can trust enough to understand what exactly she's going through."  
  
"I've hardly used the dark arts to seek revenge for my lover's murder," Wesley said, unable to keep the slightly sarcastic frost out of his voice.  
  
"You've had your own dark places," Giles reminded him, "I'm not suggesting any of you change their lives; it's impossible for anyone to do that. And God knows, I have no idea if this will work out for good or bad. But I have a score to settle and they need more help than I am capable of providing. Besides which, I really haven't the time any more. It's your decision to make, however, and should you want to, the door's open. If you don't, no one will be the worst for it."  
  
Giles finished his little speech, smiled smugly at them all, took Ethan's hand and went back inside.  
  
Three hours later, the hall reverberated with the cries of, "3- 2- 1- Happy New Year!" The sounds of Auld Lang Syne went up as everyone in the hall laughed and cried and celebrated. Two men stood aloof on the balcony and watched.  
  
"Do you think I did the right thing, love?" Giles whispered, standing behind Ethan with his arms around him. Ethan was pressed back against him and the little shrug he gave was one Giles could feel all over his body.  
  
"Don't know, beloved," the mystic sighed apologetically, "It could be one of the most interfering, self-serving and sanctimonious things you'll ever do. You really are playing with people's lives here, mate. At least with us, Buffy knew you weren't theoretically averse to the idea. What makes you think Xander will want anything to do with Cordelia; or that Willow will find common ground with Wesley? As for Buffy and Angel, beloved, you're playing with fire!"  
  
Giles stayed silent, absorbing that point of view with a growing sense of uncertainty and guilt.  
  
"That being said," Ethan continued, "I think that the delightful Ms. Chase could do with someone to fight with and Xander provides countless opportunities. Wesley will at least know enough not to push our little witch too far and maybe Buffy will stake Angel."  
  
The rumbling chuckle from Giles echoed in his ear as Giles held him tighter. "And why would that be a good thing, Ethan?"  
  
"He touched you," Ethan reminded him implacably, "And no one touches you without either my permission or your permission and you very well know that. If it wasn't for a healthy fear of your Slayer, I'd have placed a conveniently disturbing remembrance curse on him for that."  
  
"Will you two stop playing in the shadows?" Cordelia called, strolling out at Xander's side, "It's creepy!"  
  
"Cordy, play gentle with nice men," Xander cautioned, "Considering one of them is still capable of summoning evil demons and controlling them to his will."  
  
Cordelia went red and she punched Xander on the arm, taking care to make sure it hurt. From Xander's yelp, it did. "Thanks for the remind, retard," Queen C glared, "I really didn't want to be reminded of how I was possessed by some spooky Higher Power and made to give birth to some mind-controlling bimbo who wanted to rule the world!"  
  
"I wasn't reminding you of anything," Xander retorted, "Geez! Give me some credit! And for your information I don't think you should keep bringing that up because none of it was your fault in the first place! That's like me blaming myself for the whole hyena possession back in high school and eating a pig! *I* didn't eat a pig; that hyena spirit thing did!"  
  
"Whatever," Cordelia said with withering scorn, "Like you can actually compare the two!"  
  
"Cordelia, are you still fighting?" Wesley sighed, "I thought the journey was enough for you! You practically ripped the fashion sense of everyone on that plane to shreds!"  
  
"Hey, that woman across the aisle was way too much," Cordelia defended, "I mean, God! What a complete dumb-ass!"  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Willow asked, looking around, "If we're going to have a group 'Happy New Year' moment, then we need Buffy."  
  
"The Buffster was dancing with Deadboy out there the last time I saw here," Xander supplied kindly, "They disappeared a while ago."  
  
Wesley started and then smiled slyly. Giles watched interested as the intensely blue eyes began to laugh even while the man's face said nothing too much. Ethan wasn't very pleased with the interest in another man and poked him sharply in the ribs. "Stop that," Ethan hissed.  
  
"I wasn't doing anything," Giles protested. Ethan pouted and received a kiss for his efforts, upon which Wesley smiled and looked politely away and the rest just hurriedly averted their eyes in horror.  
  
Ethan licked his lips with a cat-got-the-cream expression and smirked around. "You know," he said, turning back to his husband, "I just thought of something. If you're considered the father-figure in this little family, what does that make me?"  
  
"The evil stepmom?" Cordelia ventured. Then she watched interestedly as Ethan didn't bother listening to anyone else as he planted a rather good kiss on Giles lips. "Hey, where'd you learn to kiss like that?" she demanded.  
  
It was Giles to turn to give a Cheshire-cat smile. "It took hours of serious practice, Cordelia; hours!" 


End file.
